Guardian
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Vampirella is a guardian, Taryn wants in, Shockwave is spying on the Autobots and Blitzwing is making brownies
1. Loki

**I do not own any characters I will use in this (they belong to Marvel and Hasbro) apart from Vampirella who belongs to me and Taryn who belongs to Taryn. She will appear in a later chapter and will continue to ****make Vampirella look like an ejit**** make us smile**

* * *

I was exited when I heard that I was going to be a Guardian like my friends Bumblebee and Ironhide. I wouldn't have been usually, but this was different. I was going to be a Guardian to...an Asgardian. Not just any Asgardian. A prince.

I arrived on Asgard for the first time, and was met by who I assumed was Algrim, the dark elf.  
"Hello I am Algrim nice to meet you."  
Ah, so I was right. And what a voice. Oops, I should probably reply now.  
"Hi I'm Vampirella." That was stupid. "Of course you know who I am, you're supposed to meet me here."  
He smiled. He wasn't too bad looking.  
"I have to tell you something before hand though. Recently, Odin rescued a baby who he will raise as his own."  
I nodded. "Aww that's adorable." Adorable? I hate babies.  
"There is a slight problem. He is a Frost Giant. His name is Loki."  
I paused. I had no idea how to react to that. Frost Giant? Why did Odin rescue a Frost Giant?  
"Oh." Oh? Is that the best I could do?  
"Laufey's son."  
"LAUFEY'S SON?!"  
He took a step back. "If you are uncomfortable with that-"  
"No no I'm fine. So how old are they now?"  
"Thor is six and Loki is four."  
Four years ago? That's recent?

I was unsure of how this would work. I appear to age as I upgrade. I have only been online for one year, I looked like a teenager. They are older than their guardian, and when they are old enough to take the crown, I will look considerably younger. I will be about 14?  
This was going to be fun.

Algrim let me meet Loki first, since he was easiest to find. He was adorable!  
"Hey Loki. What ya doing?"  
He looked up. "Reading." Algrim left us to it.  
"Where's Thor?" I asked.  
"Out with his friends." He replied simply. A four year old was just sat reading? Impressive.  
I had no idea what to say next. I usually wasn't good with kids. I'm no good with people full stop. I sat next to Loki.  
"What are you reading?"  
Loki smiled. "A book." His smile was just so adorably cute!  
I laughed. We were going to get on just fine.  
"It's a book about magic."  
"Ah so you're into magic. You know I can do a few magic tricks. It never turns out how I wanted them, and to be honest I have ended up flooding various places before accidentally."  
Loki laughed. "How did you manage that?" Seriously, his speech was amazing for a four year old!  
"I have no idea. I was trying to turn a tree blue and white once. Another time I was only trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat. And the third time I wasn't even purposely using magic...Yeah I'm awful."  
I couldn't believe I was sat having a conversation with a four year old.  
Loki laughed again. I just loved his laugh. It was...adorable!  
"I-I have heard a lot about you...would you mind...showing me some stuff?" He sounded almost too nervous to ask me that.  
"Sure..." I looked around. "Although it's probably best if we did this outside."  
He smiled. "Probably, yes."


	2. Thor

_"I-I have heard a lot about you...would you mind...showing me some stuff?" He sounded almost too nervous to ask me that.  
"Sure..." I looked around. "Although it's probably best if we did this outside."  
He smiled. "Probably, yes." _

"So, what ya wanna see?" I asked.  
Loki paused, probably thinking. "I hear you are ninja training. I find that interesting."  
I smiled. I was probably the worst ninja in the history of ninjas. I learned P over M already and I can do nearly all ninja moves, but I have a really short attention span and I don't do stealth. I find it really hard to keep quiet.  
"Well, I can-" I used P over M to lift Loki off the ground. "-do what you'd call mind over matter."  
Loki giggled. I put my servos around his waist to slowly bring him back down. "I've not quite mastered the whole 'putting gently onto ground' thing yet."  
"What else can you do?"  
I thought for a while. "I'm good at creating distractions." I made a hologram of Nyan Cat. "That's what Midgardians call Nyan Cat. I can create any hologram and do any voice. That's also handy for pranks."  
Loki smiled. He'd probably enjoy pranking someone. Everyone enjoyed a good prank. But then I thought he didn't really seem the pranking type. He didn't look like someone who'd get up to mischief.  
He pointed over to a fountain. "There's Thor."  
"With his friends?" I noticed.  
Loki nodded. "Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg."  
We went over to them.  
"Hey guys. I'm Vampirella. It's nice to finally meet you."  
"Oh hello." Thor was so cute too. He already had such long, blonde hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it, but I feared that if I did it would be a little creepy.  
"OK you're Fandral." I pointed to each one in turn. "You're Volstagg and you're Hogun." I turned to Loki. "That's another thing, I can read minds."  
"Cool!" They all exclaimed excitedly.

It was late. Thor and Loki were in their room. I was walking across a corridor, aiming to get to the Bifrost to I could get to Midgard to meet Shockwave. When she walked past one room, she overheard some people talking.  
"She's a Decepticon. Prince Thor should not be around her."  
"Maybe the Allfather is loosing it."  
"For all we know, she could be plotting to take over Asgard."  
"That sounds more like her."  
Take over Asgard? Getting to be treated as an equal on my own planet is hard enough! Never mind taking over some other place in the meantime. I mean what would that be? A side project or something?


	3. Frost Giants!

"So. What's he like?" Skywarp asked as soon as I walked in. He was clearly laughing about it before hand, and he was still smiling.  
"They." I corrected him. "Odin rescued a baby four years ago."  
"Aww adorable."  
"A Frost Giant." I actually had no idea what a fully grown Frost Giant looked like.  
"Aww not so adorable."  
I smiled. "He's actually pretty cute. They both are. I also met Thor's friends; Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. They look older than Thor."  
"Sounds cool."

So about the call from Shockwave saying I needed to meet with the cons ASAP. I did meet, but I couldn't stay long. Well, I could, but I was supposed to be meeting up with Thor and Loki. I wanted to spend time with them while they were still adorable. The news wasn't really good though.

"Vampirella!" Loki yelled, running up to me, Thor following.  
I tried my best at a smile. "Hey Lokes, and Goldilocks."  
"Lokes?"  
"Goldilocks?"  
"Your new nicknames. Take it or leave it."  
Loki tilted his head. "What's wrong?"  
I sighed. I wondered whether or not I should actually tell them. Despite how it seemed, I was terrible with kids. Then it occurred to me that it could just as easily have been me instead of Skyquake. If something did happen to me, how would they find out? Who'd tell them and how? That's one reason I never wanted to get too attached to kids.  
I knelt down so I was more or less their hight. "You do know we are in a war back on my home planet, right?"  
The two nodded.  
"My friend...Skyquake...he was outnumbered. Our enemies went against all they stood for..." That's all I could manage, but that's all they needed to hear.  
After a awkward silence, Thor spoke up.  
"What is it like? Do you get scared at all?"  
I thought about that. "Well it depends, really. It's not as scary if you're with someone else. And having a partner who doesn't really fight much is nice if you've just been in the middle of a horrible battle."  
"Why are you fighting?" Loki asked.  
"Because the Decepticons have never really been treated fairly by the Autobots. We just want to be their equal, but many Autobots twisted our words making it sound like we want to take over."

It was night. I was just about to leave until I saw some big, blue creatures coming towards the palace. I had no idea who they were or if they were supposed to be there or what. I knocked on the nearest door. A small girl, probably about Thor's age, opened the door. I was hoping for someone a whole lot older but oh well.  
"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Vampirella."  
"I'm Sif."  
I nodded. "Right. Who are the big blue guys?"  
She went to her window and looked outside. "FROST GIANTS." She screamed.  
"Ah."

I had no idea what happened next. I was with Thor and Loki in their room trying to reassure them that everything would be OK, but sadly failing.  
The sound of battle outside didn't really help.  
We heard footsteps.  
There was one inside the palace.  
"Stay here." I whispered. I left the room to have a look. Probably not the most sensible thing to do, but then again I'm not sensible.  
Loki stayed exactly where he was, hiding under covers, but Thor was watching through the slightly open door.  
I walked slowly through the corridors but couldn't see anyone so I turned back. Except I ended up walking right into something. I looked up slowly.  
"Aww scrap."  
"Well you are new."  
I then realised I was way too close for my liking and jumped back a little. "And you have an awesome voice!"  
I noticed he had a cool ice type sword thingy. It looked pretty impressive to start with, but then I realised it wouldn't seem so impressive to me if he used it to offline me. And the best I could come up with was a stick. Something told me that a stick wouldn't really do much.


	4. Soufflé

The Frost Giant swung at me but I easily dodged. Fighting things much bigger than me kinda became a normal thing. He swung again, this time catching my arm, but not doing too much damage, but it did make me fall back. I blocked the next swing with my stick. Didn't look too impressive, but the stick was strong enough. I transformed into my proper robot mode and stabbed the Frost Giant with one of the swords on my arms. Apparently they're not too difficult to defeat with the right weapon.  
I got up and ran back to Thor and Loki's room.  
"Wow what happened?" Thor asked, sounding a little too intrigued.  
"W-We heard fighting." Said Loki, shakily.  
"There was a Frost Giant." I told them, trying to treat my arm. "But it's fine now."

I returned to the Nemesis, looking worn out.  
"What happened to you?" Skywarp asked.  
"There was a Frost Giant attack on Asgard. One somehow got into the palace, but everyone else were busy fighting the ones outside."  
"Let me see your arm." Knockout held out a servo. I lifted up my sleeve, and he gently began to fix my arm properly. "It's not too deep."  
I smiled. "Good."

Apparently they had made a truce with the Frost Giants now. Sure felt like a truce. My arm still hurt like the pit. I wondered how long that truce would last.

(Teenagers)

"My soufflé failed." I complained. I have been coming up to meet them for a while now, it was almost a set routine. Not like a chore, I loved it, but it's become natural to randomly come up to Asgard daily when I'm bored or not busy. (Just because I'm bored doesn't mean to say I'm not busy)  
Thor stole the failed soufflé and threw it in the nearest bin. "You don't say."  
"Why did you suddenly want to make a soufflé?" Loki asked.  
I had no idea. "Because apparently the people on Midgard like them. I think. I actually have no idea." I grabbed the spoon for some unknown reason and started pointing it around aimlessly like I've noticed some Midgardians do when they've been baking and they stop to talk to someone. "By the way, I've got a friend-"  
"Congratulations and celebrations." They both started singing.  
"Oh haha very funny. I have a friend coming up soon. Your father said it's fine as long as we stay here in the palace. Her name's Taryn."  
Thor was now 15 and Loki 13, meaning I have been online for roughly 10 years.

The next day, Taryn did come up with me.  
"Guys?" I shouted. "Thor! Loki!"  
"In here." Loki yelled.  
We stopped outside their room.  
"Make yourself decent."  
Thor opened the door. "What do you think we were doing?"  
"What you get up to behind closed doors has nothing to do with me." We laughed. "This is Taryn by the way." Well duh, who else would it be?  
"Hi." She greeted.  
"Hi so did she invite you or did you beg to come?" Loki asked.  
"She begged to come." I said, at the exact same time as Taryn said "She invited me."  
"I wouldn't have thought she'd be a Guardian though." Said Taryn.  
Thor nodded. "After all we heard about her, we are surprised too."  
"Did you hear about the earthquake?" Taryn asked them. I wondered how long it would be until she mentioned it. The princes shook their heads. "She was ninja training, their Magnus was there for some unknown reason, Vampirella got distracted by a Cyberfly -wondering what it would be like to poke it- fell back into the Magnus Hammer and caused the worst earthquake in Cybertronian history."  
The two laughed.  
Taryn slowly reached into her pocket. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Apparently, both Thor and Loki had the same idea.  
The next thing I knew, I was being thrashed in a feather fight! I snapped my feather. How in the pit did I do that? It's like really properly actually snapped...


	5. Energon

**Wednesdayite13 says: Argh my connection is so slow! Deviantart won't open up anything! Neither will Facebook. I'm having to use my phone. So it's clearly not actually connection problem if my phine is working fine! It must be something with m laptop!  
Crazed_Con says: That explains the bad typing  
Warpiez says: Did you open up a chat just to complain at us about your connetcion?  
Wednesdayite13 says: Now who's the one with the dodgy typing?  
Tazmanian_Devil says: So we going up to Asgard again?  
Wednesdayite13 says: I go every day. Ou can com with me whenver you want  
Crazed_Con says: Wow you're typing it getting worse  
Tazmanian_Devil says: Ikr  
****_Wednesdayite13 is offline  
Wednesdayite13 is online_****  
Wednesdayite13 says: I got connection back on my laptop! Whoop whoop whoop!  
****_Wednesdayite13 is offline  
Wednesdayite13 is online_****  
Wednesdayite13 says: Damn!**

"I'd love it if the Doctor regenerates but the Daleks don't actually know who he is and they're like going up an elevator or something, the Doctor and the Daleks, and then the Daleks suddenly realise who he is and just...slowly turn their heads towards the Doctor." I had this all planned out in my head. As well as Cybermen with banjos playing and singing When I'm Cleaning Windows.  
Loki nodded. "I understand."  
"When I'm Cleaning Windows?" Thor asked.  
Taryn sighed. "Why? Why ask that?"  
I did what any normal person did and created a banjo out of thin air and started playing.  
"Where's Algrim by the way?" I asked, for a perfectly good reason.  
Loki shrugged. "Not a clue."  
"He looks like the Dalek Sec hybrid."

So a few hours later I was walking towards the Bifrost with Taryn when I saw something I'll never ever forget.  
"Loki? Why are you hanging from the Bifrost thingy?"  
"Blame Taryn!"  
Well, apparently she dive bombed him and he ended up stuck on the Bifrost thingy.

So we eventually got back to Cybertron. Taryn stayed the night, but with the Decepticons in the middle of a war, it wasn't exactly fun. Well, I wouldn't have thought so. Taryn didn't seem to mind. In fact she'd never actually seen me so official and formal before. Well, as official and formal as I can be. I'm using big words I don't understand but seem to fit.  
"The location of the Autobot Elite Guard flagship hasn't changed for quite a while now. So they are either planning something, or the ship has broken down." I reported back to the Decepticons.  
"What of our energon supplies?" Megatron asked.  
"Running low. Which only gets Hallowed Be Thy Name in my head." I don't really stay official and formal for long.  
"I see. How long would you say supplies will last, roughly?"  
I paused for a klik, reluctant to say. "Erm, a few days."  
All the Decepticons froze.  
"Well then what the hell are we going to do?" Skywarp broke the silence.  
"Plenty of the energon at the towers go to waste while we're left to starve. Just steal some from them. Simples." Well that was my plan at least.  
"And who do you think would be idiotic enough to volunteer for that plan?" Megatron asked me.  
I immediately raised my hand. "I'm idiotic enough."


	6. Towers

"Vampirella? What happened?" Loki asked. I was covered in cuts and bruises.  
"Tried and failed miserably not to let my Decepticon friends starve." I paused, before saying. "I tried to steal a little energon. They had plenty, most of which went to waste anyway, so we guessed they wouldn't miss much. But I was caught."  
"Are you OK?" Thor asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. And anyway, I have homework so I'll catch you later?" When they nodded, I walked off. I didn't have homework. Well actually that's a lie. I did have homework, but I was hardly going to do it. I just...didn't want to cry in front of them.

I was stopped. "Vampirella, you look dreadful." Ah, Algrim. Could have be worse.  
"Thanks. Every femme loves to hear that."  
He gave me a serious look. "What happened?"  
"Autobots." I wasn't about to explain all over again exactly what had happened.  
"And you did not see a medic?"  
"Nah. I **am **a medic. I know what I'm doing."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
Was that a joke? "Oh shut up!"

I had finished pounding out the dents, but I still had cuts and bruises. All this just so we wouldn't fragging starve. I tried all day to avoid people. I just wanted to get back to the Nemesis where I didn't have to be careful what I said.  
"Vampirella." I turned back round. Sure. The one person I seriously didn't want to run into today. "What happened to you?"  
"Odin, I was attacked on Cybertron." I wasn't about to tell him that his sons' guardian took to stealing energon, even if it was to stay online.  
"Were the enemy provoked?" He asked.  
Were the enemy provoked? How could I answer to that. No, they really weren't. They weren't using it. They wouldn't have even noticed if I wasn't caught. I didn't attack. I didn't even purposely make myself known.  
"Not really. I was just...there." There, technically a lie, right?  
"Well then get some rest." I nodded. Sure. Why didn't I think of that? "Where were you?"  
Ah. Where was I? "The Towers." I panicked. "But they're neutrals and I was just there. I didn't try anything. They just attacked. I mean some neutrals!"  
It was a well known fact that most neutrals would join the Autobots eventually. There may be the odd one or two who joined us, but mainly...  
My phone then rang. It was Starscream. "I'm sorry I need to take this." I answered it. "Screamer."  
_"V you will never guess what just happened!"_  
"What happened?"  
_"The Towers was just destroyed! The whole place! There's only one survivor. Mirage."_  
"Ah, the one who I met when I fell out of the tree."  
_"Yes that one. He joined the Autobots, but there is a huge pile of energon cubes we managed to save."_  
"You have gotta be kidding!"_  
"No joke!"_  
"Wow I'll be there soon!" I hung up. "I'm sorry something amazing has happened on Cybertron, I need to go."

Sure I felt a little sorry for Mirage. But hey, we have energon!


End file.
